Knothole Chronicles: The Beginning
by Ryuune Seichi
Summary: This is sort of AU. It features an OC named Blade, who is a silver fox with an aptitude for using blades/swords. Chapter 3 up! Discontinued.
1. Blade's Arrival

Yoshidaimu

Yoshidaimu

Hey, I decided that to continue with my Brawl story, I would need at least a description about my newest OC. Blade Prower, a silver fox, who is adept with most any sword or blade put into his hands. This will take place within the Sonic Comics' normal timeline, just with a new character. I don't own Sonic, if I did, I would simply incorporate Blade into the video-games!

Knothole Chronicles: The Beginning

Chapter 1: Blade's Arrival

It was a few days after Sonic and Rotor had rescued Bunnie from the roboticizer. A figure in a dusty brown trench coat was walking through The Great Forest, his sand-colored boots making virtually no noise on the forest floor. A distant cackling could be heard, "give up hedgehog. With my Gravo-Bot, you cannot move, all of the gravity around it is multiplied by one-thousand times."

The figure jumped into a tree and looked down at the scene. A giant purple bot with four hoses extending from it was sucking out what he guessed to be the gravity. A blue hedgehog was stuck to the ground only five feet from the bot. The dark voice spoke again, "just wait, my Swat-Bots will come here, and I shall roboticize you. You shall become the perfect robotic servant." That was all he needed to hear, he jumped up into the air, and drew his Twin Foxes, arm-length swords made of Steel. He reversed the blades, and using the increased gravity, stabbed hard into the robot. The gravity was restored, and the figure kicked off of the robot, back-flipping as it exploded.

The blue hedgehog started speaking to him, "hey, that was way past cool man." He held out his hand, name's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. You seem like a likely recruit for the Freedom Fighters."

The figure looked up, in the sunlight; it was revealed that he was a silver fox with clear blue eyes, like a sapphire. He sheathed his blades and shook Sonic's hand, "my name is Blade, obviously, I'm a fox, but just call me Blade."

"How old are ya?" Sonic asked, knowing that this fox couldn't be that old, he just acted like it. Also, the Freedom Fighters had an age limit, no one too old, it would look weird.

"If you really need to know, I'm thirteen, but I'll be fourteen in two months." Blade looked around the forest, and said, "I was actually on my way to try and join you guys, when I heard the voice of the evil doctor."

"Robuttnik," Sonic finished, "yeah, well, after the way you just beat down that robot, I'll put in a good word for ya to Sal."

Blade nodded and followed Sonic as he walked through the forest, they stopped at a tree stump, and Sonic opened the top, "so that's why Knothole is so hard to find," Blade said, watching as Sonic jumped into it. He followed after him, sliding down the Great Slide and landing with Sonic in the pile of pillows at the bottom.

The silver fox got up and found he was looking straight into the face of another fox. He had golden fur and light blue eyes, but there was something odd about him. "You have two tails?!" Blade burst out, jumping back a bit.

"Yep, my name's Miles, but call me Tails." The young kitsune said, holding out his hand. Blade shook it, recovering from his initial shock.

Sonic called for Blade, since he was pretty far in the hideout. "Sal will see you now!" Blade wondered how Sonic got away so fast, but then shrugged and walked deeper into the hideout. He found a door labeled, "Princess Sally," so he assumed this was it.

He knocked on the door, and a voice called from inside, "come in!" Blade slowly opened the door, to see the leader of the Freedom Fighters, Princess Sally Acorn. He walked in and took a seat, Sally was seated at a desk, and there was a chair in front of it. "Sonic tells me you want to join the Freedom Fighters?" Blade nodded. "Then follow me," Sally stood up and walked out the door, Blade close behind. Sally stopped at a door labeled, "Training Room," and said, "Step inside here, then wait for further instructions."

Blade followed her words and walked into the room. It was stark white, and had many panels. He waited, leaning against the wall, before he heard the princess' voice. "What kind of skills do you have to offer the Freedom Fighters?"

Blade smirked slightly, before answering, "I am skilled with most types of blades. Swords, daggers, katanas, and things like that."

Then Sally's voice was heard again, "step into the center of the room please." Blade nodded and stepped into what seemed to be the center. "Just curious, but what do you have on you right now?"

Blade pulled out his Twin Foxes, and said, "These are my swords, the Twin Foxes." He twirled them a bit before placing them back in their sheaths, located at each side of his hips. Then he reached into his boots and pulled out two daggers. The hilts were decorated with golden vipers, and Blade twirled them a bit before saying, "my daggers, the Poison Vipers." He placed them in the hidden sheaths on the sides of his boots. He then reached behind him, and pulled out a katana. It was beautifully decorated, the hilt showed a silver fox, and the entire blade seemed to shine unnaturally. "This is the Diamond Fox, the pride and joy of my family." He placed it delicately back behind him, then waited for further instruction.

It wasn't long before he heard Sally's voice again, "let's see how you fight then." Two panels on either side of Blade opened up and a Swat-Bot came out of each opening. Blade drew his Twin Foxes and rolled to the side when the Swat-Bots opened fire with their lasers. He pushed off the ground and stabbed a Swat-Bot through the head, and pushed off of it to gain momentum. The other Swat-Bot fired at him, but Blade spun his right sword in a circle, shielding him from the lasers, then lunged forward with his left, stabbing the bot through the chest. He flipped the blade in his right hand, and crushed the head of the Swat-Bot with the hilt of his sword. He pulled his left sword out and somersaulted through the air, landing as he sheathed his blades. Then the princess appeared at the door, with the other Freedom Fighters. "Welcome to the Freedom Fighters Blade."


	2. The First Mission

Yoshidaimu

Yoshidaimu

Chapter 2: The First Mission

Blade was sitting in his room, looking around to see if he could figure out a way to improve it. "Maybe if I push the bed a bit this way," he thought, lashing his tail in frustration. He spit into his gloves and rubbed them together, "here goes nothing," he mumbled to himself, and after a couple of minutes, the bed was repositioned to his liking. "It's way to boring here. When do we fight Robuttnik?" He'd been there two days, and already he was considering leaving the Freedom Fighters. That was until the blue blur knocked on his door.

"Hey, it's your lucky day; Sal's got a mission for ya." Sonic said, opening the door slightly, before speeding off. Blade sighed and suited up, equipping his various blades and strapping on his boots, then ran out of his room, slamming the door behind him. It only took a minute, because the briefing room was almost literally next to his.

The silver fox opened the door and saw that Sonic, Tails, and Sally were sitting in the small planning room. "Ah, Blade, you're just the right kind of guy for this mission. Please sit there," Sally said, pointing to a chair. Blade walked into the room and sat in the chair, waiting to be briefed. "Okay," the princess said, clearing her throat, "the goal of this is simple. It seems that Robotnik is preparing some sort of bomb, which is rumored to have the power to wipe out the Great Forest. What you guys need to do, is set it off in Robotropolis, the resulting explosion should take the doctor out of business for a couple of days. In fact, if this mission goes well enough, we may be able to get Mobotropolis back the way it was."

She pulled out a blueprint of the city, "this," she said, pointing to a building, "is where the bomb is being stored. It is heavily guarded, so stealth is nearly impossible, that is, however, only if the guards are at their posts. If they were to be drawn away by something, it would be easy to sneak in and set this charge," Sally said, slamming a C4 on the table. "This will be extremely dangerous for all three of you, but this is set for twenty minutes, that's how much time you have to get out of there, before you are blown to bits."

Sonic swept his hand in front of him, "I'll be out of there in a Sonic Second." He said, his usual cockiness being shown off in full.

Blade had something bothering his mind though, "what do you want us to do?"

Sally looked at him, and then said, "You and Sonic will be our distraction, your abilities in fighting make you the best ones for the job. All you have to do is destroy as many Swat-Bots and make as much noise as you possibly can." Then she turned to Tails, "I know you're a bit young, but you're the best for what I'm about to assign you. You are the one that will sneak in and set the charge." Tails nodded and took the explosive. "Good luck guys, you set out tonight."

Robotropolis 7:00 PM

The Swat-Bots were literally everywhere, surrounding the warehouse. It was about 1000 by 750 feet, at least that's what Sally said the blueprints showed. "This bomb must be huge," Blade thought solemnly, before darting into an alley. Sonic was opening a door in the side of what seemed to be an old dilapidated apartment building.

"You know what to do little buddy," Sonic said, and the little golden fox nodded.

"Ok, Sonic," and walked into the building, the small charge attached to a belt he was wearing.

"Sonic, your speed will really help here, just rush in and start busting heads; I'll be there in a moment for back-up." Sonic gave him a wink and a thumbs-up, and was gone within seconds. The next thing Blade heard was this, "This is Swat-Bot A89384, this is a Code Blue, repeat a Code Blue."

Robotnik's voice was heard throughout the streets moments later. "Well hedgehog, did you really believe you would be able to reach my Egg-Bomb? Not even you can take out this many Swat-Bots, and when they capture you, I will make sure you become a loyal robotic slave. Hahahahahahaha!"

"That's what you think Robuttnik," Blade mumbled aloud, before rushing into the fray. All he saw was a large crowd of robots, all circled around one point. He drew his Twin Foxes, and held them out at arm's length, "Fox Twister!" He began spinning extremely fast as he sliced through the large wall of robots like a tornado. When he reached the center, he stopped spinning, and took in the surroundings quickly. On the ground were the remains of about twenty Swat-Bots, and he saw a spinning blue ball take out another one. Sonic stopped spinning and stood next to Blade, he was covered in his enemies' 'blood,' which was just oil.

"I was doing fine you know," Sonic said, jumping up and kicking the head off of a Swat-Bot.

"Can't let you have all the fun," Blade remarked back, and swiftly sliced another bot in half. After what seemed like hours of slicing through robots, the silver kitsune heard a voice from above.

"Guys, I've set the charges, let's go!" Tails said, flying down and landing in Sonic's backpack. The hedgehog grabbed Blade's hand and sped off.

The Great Forest 7:49 PM

Sonic dropped off his passengers at the edge of the Great Forest, and turned to watch Robotropolis. None of them had to wait long, as the saw a great fireball erupt on the right side of the dark city. "That was a win for the Freedom Fighters!" Sonic shouted, exchanging a hi-five with Tails. He turned to Blade holding his hand up, and he returned the gesture without a second thought.

"Let's go back, I bet now we can reclaim the city soon." Blade said, and walked off with his comrades. "These guys are definitely more than comrades," he thought to himself, heading back to his new home.


	3. Retaking Robotropolis! Stage 1

Chapter 3: Operation Retake Robotropolis

Chapter 3: Operation Retake Robotropolis! Stage 1

Freedom Fighter's Hideout 9:00 PM: Day 1

Everyone was gathered inside the briefing room, with Sally standing in front of them all. "As you all know; Sonic, Tails, and Blade were successful in their mission to destroy the bomb that threatened the Great Forest." Applause filled the room, and Sally waited for it to die down. "This has taken out a large section within Robotnik's city, giving us an ample chance to strike. This will be like nothing we've ever attempted before, a multi-mission operation to retake Robotropolis." A projector which was set up in front of the princess was being manned by Rotor, and some slides were shown.

The first slide showed a picture of the map of Robotropolis. "First, we need to make sure that the doctor has a limited number of Swat-Bots to counter-attack us with. This," she said, pointing at a building on the lower right part of the map, "is the main production building." The next slide showed a full-color picture of the facility, "inside, many Swat-Bots are being created at the rate of about two a minute."

"Sonic, you and Blade will get inside, and find the control room." Another slide which showed the blueprints of the building was displayed, "located here. I don't expect you to be able to get in without meeting resistance, but try to get in there as quickly as possible. When you get in, press the red button, then you'll have only five minutes to get out of there before the entire compound explodes."

"Five minutes is more than enough," Sonic says, giving a thumbs up to the princess.

She just groans and shakes her head, and another slide flashes, showing a different building. "While this is taking place, Rotor and Bunnie will sneak into this building, located approximately 500 feet South-West of the factory, that powers half of Robotropolis. There are two methods of taking this down. First, the planting of explosives at key points all around it…"

"How else can we take it out?" Rotor asks from his station behind the projector.

"I'm glad you asked, because I'd rather you used the other method I am about to explain. If Bunnie can get you to this point," Sally points to a section of the building, "there is a main fuse box here, that is powered by a computer. Rotor, you will hack into it, and use it to take out the other generator at the same time. If you were to succeed before Sonic and Blade, it will give them time to reach the control room while the power is out." The slides run out and the princess finishes, "this ends phase one, after you complete your missions, get back here and we'll go onto phase two tonight."

Blade nods and walks out the door, being quickly passed up by Sonic. He mutters a curse to himself and tries to catch up to the blue hedgehog.

Edge of The Great Forest 11:00 AM: Day 1

The four Mobians stood at the edge of the woods, overlooking the barren wasteland that stretched before them. Blade let out a sigh, and asked, "how will we cross this?"

Sonic chuckled, and said, "hang on tight." Before Blade could respond, he was grabbed by the arm, and almost literally dragged across the desert. He looked behind him and saw Bunnie carrying Rotor and flying nearly by their side.

Outskirts of Robotropolis 11:10 AM: Day 1

Blade looked on at the wall looming before them, and saw the many Swat-Bots patrolling the top of the barrier. "It seems they were expecting us…how will we get in now?"

The radio strapped to Sonic's belt came to life. "What's your status?" Sally's voice asked through the static. He reached at it and lifted it to his mouth.

"We've got a couple of Swat-Bots on the wall, but I can get past them." Sonic said, obviously bursting with confidence.

"What about everyone else?" The princess responded, becoming obviously annoyed.

"…" Sonic couldn't respond, so Sally continued, "listen up, I have a plan." A few minutes later, we were waiting for the signal, and Blade was feeling very tense. Then a huge explosion sounded about 200 feet away, and the Bots abandoned their posts to investigate. The Mobians dashed through, sneaking into a sewer pipe.

"Okay," Rotor said, as they came to a fork in the path, "this is where we split up, good luck guys." Then he gave Sonic the secret handshake and headed out.

"Be careful Sugah Hog," Bunnie drawled, and gave him the handshake, then Sonic and Blade nodded to each other, sneaking through the sewer in the other direction.

Once they came to a man-hole, Sonic stopped, "I'll check for the Search-Bots," and peeked his head out. "Cost is clear," he said, and lifted the man-hole out of the way, pulling Blade up. What they saw made Blade gasp.

"This is the main Swat-Bot factory?" He said, fighting to not show his fear.

"No sweat, let's get in and blow the place up." He said, and ran into the very large crowd of patrolling Swat-Bots. Blade cursed to himself and followed after.

The Swat-Bots sounded the alarm as Sonic ripped the head off of one, then spun into another one. "There are at least twice as many Bots here, and they're getting continuously produced from inside." Blade thought despairingly, pulling out his Twins and slicing two Bots at once. After at least twenty minutes of plowing through them, they finally reached the entrance. "Let's get in and quick!" Blade shouted, and then extended his blades out, "Fox Tornado!" He spun and carved a giant path through the Bots, succeeding in getting into the facility.

Sonic came spinning in a moment later, as Blade carved up a Bot who was rushing out to take down the attackers. Blade dashed up the nearest set of stairs, taking out five Bots that were running down the stairs. When the two were up the seemingly endless flight of stairs, a barrage of lasers rained upon them and they ducked into a pair of cracks in the sides. "I'll never be able to get through them with these," Blade thought, sheathing his Twins. "It's time for the crown jewel of my blades!" He shouted, running out and pulling the Diamond Fox from his back. He used the katana to expertly deflect the lasers, and Sonic jumped off of his shoulders and took out the Bots in the blink of an eye. "Okay, let's get moving." Blade said, and ran off.

The next hallways they came to, they used the same strategy quite a few times, until they came to a door marked 'Control Room.' Sonic tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge, and Blade noticed something. "We need a passcode to enter," he said, pointing to the keypad on the side of the door. Just then the power went out and the door opened slightly. "Yes, they got the power station! Let's move before something else happens." The second the two heroes walked into the room, the door slammed behind them, and the timer started.

The dark doctor's voice rang out clearly from the intercom above their heads. "Fools, did you really think you could beat me? Now you shall all perish, and I will simply rebuild my generator and factory, and wipe out the rest of you Freedom Fighters." As he said that, a long metal arm shot out of the ceiling and grabbed Sonic, "as for you hedgehog, you will make a good servant. Hahahahahaha!" Then Sonic was carried away, as Blade was left staring at the clock.

"3 minutes left…" Blade sat on the floor and thought of how he could get out of this mess. "Shit, there's only one way to get out of here…"


	4. Desperate Times

Knothole Chronicles: The Beginning

Knothole Chronicles: The Beginning

Chapter 4: Desperate Times

Robotropolis 2:27 PM: Day 1

3 minutes to detonation

Blade sighed and looked around, "the door is made of titanium, that shouldn't be too much of a problem." He glanced at the clock, "if I was technologically advanced at all, I would attempt to stop the bomb. Ah well," the silver fox sheathed his blades and pulled his katana, the 'Diamond Fox.' "Here I go!" He shouts, and runs at the door. "Fox Fang!" Blade slices through the door with six hi-speed slashes, and it blasts open.

Blade smirks and runs out, giving one last glance at the clock. "2:30" is displayed, and he picks up speed.

Swat-Bots are crawling everywhere, and Blade was growing desperate. He slices through them like a hot knife through butter, but the shear numbers are beginning to overwhelm him. "There's got to be a way out of here." He thinks to himself, as he cuts through three more Bots.

"Two minutes to detonation." A female voice says over the intercom, and Blade jumps onto a Bot's head and stabs into it.

"I'm not going to make it at this rate." He mumbles, angrily cutting a Bot in half. Then his ears prick, and he hears what sounds like an engine of some kind. "What?" He looks to see the source of the noise, but he only sees the wall. The silver fox holds his katana at arm's length in front of him. "Fox Tornado, Revised!" He shouts, and spins through all of the Bots standing between him and the wall.

Blade quickly presses his ear to the wall, and he sounds the engine of a plane. "So it _was_ a plane." He thought, and then he stands to the wall. "I hope it's an ally," he mutters at the last minute, before running at the wall.

"One minute to detonation."

The other side of the wall 2:29 PM: Day 1

Tails was piloting the tornado, when he heard a muffled cry from the wall. "Fox Fang!" A second later, the wall is sliced into pieces and Blade jumps through the hole. The golden kitsune flies the plane under and Blade catches the wing. "Tails! Am I glad to see you."

"Hey, I heard Sonic say he escaped, and left you in there, so I flew the Tornado here as quickly as I could." Tails explained, turning the plane away from the building.

"What happened to Bunnie and Rotor?" Blade questioned, looking back as the factory exploded into a brilliant ball of flame.

"They're fine," Tails answered, "they were able to escape just before the generator went up."

The silver fox jumped down and landed in the co-pilot seat, "it looks like there's still power in the city; except it appears a little dimmer."

The Tornado flew over the Great Forest, "that's because he's powering the entire city on one generator."

"So we have to take that one out too?"

Tails nodded, "seems like it."

The Clearing (A.K.A. The Hangar) 3:00 PM: Day 1

Sonic, Sally, Bunnie, and Rotor were standing in the clearing, as the Tornado came into sight. Sally was literally screaming at Sonic, "do you know how dangerous it was to send Tails out like that?! What if he had been killed?!"

Sonic shrugged the tirade off, "relax Sal, he's back isn't he?"

Tails waved from the Tornado and landed in the small clearing. "Heeeeyyy!" He shouted, jumping down from the plane. Sally immediately ran up to the small fox and embraced him.

"I thought I lost you! Don't do anything reckless like this again!" She cried, cutting off Tails' oxygen intake.

"Aunt Sally…you're…choking…me…" Tails gasped for air as soon as Sally released her grip.

Blade jumped down from the seat, "so, what's the plan now?"

Sally sniffed and straightened up, "right, everyone meet me in the briefing room at five, it's time to start Phase Two." Then the Freedom Fighters began the journey back to the headquarters.


End file.
